thestrokesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:LuffyPirateKing
Helping Out. Well, I just started helping you out with this wikia, just been correcting a few grammar or spelling errors. I want to help more, but as I said to you before, I'm not very good with this kind of stuff. I started making a page on "You Only Live Once" but ended up freaking out and stopping lol. And, you know what, I barely know what I'm doing right now. Hell, anyways next time I see you on the chat or you see me, whatever, maybe you can teach me about how to do this shit. It's probably not that hard, I just don't wanna F anything up. Ok, now what...... Dmurray1031 19:03, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi LFP. I approved your request for help, and I'm here to follow up with you. I'll start working on the wiki in the next day or two. For the main page redesign, did you have anything specific in mind? If you've seen a main page layout that you like on another wiki, please link me to it, and I'll use that layout here. Talk to you soon. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:26, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, you can message me here on your wiki, and I'll get the pop-up notification for it. For the logo, I found a font similar to the one used on the background. Check out a preview of it here. If you like it, I'll make it the logo on the wiki. I could also use that font to make the section headers (Contents, About, Featured, etc.) on the main page. Of course, if you want to use something different, let me know. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:05, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I've setup the "skeleton" for the new main page layout. Because there aren't that many different topics/categories at the moment (albums, songs, and members), you might want to use a slider instead of a Contents section. The slider is the large slideshow at the top-center of the Conan Wiki main page. It can showcase up to 4 important pages on the wiki. If you want to use a slider, and have a preference of what image to use for each "slide" (albums, songs, and members), please let me know. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:29, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I just setup the slider on the main page. If you want to use a different image for any of the slides, just link me to it, and I'll make it the right size (has to be exactly 660x360). Also, if you want to add a line of text under Songs, Albums, and Members, when you edit the main page, just add the text where you see linktext=. If you have any questions, feel free to message me. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:28, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm afriad there's no automatic way to make a preview of an article appear. Most featured article sections just consist of copy-pasting the first paragraph or so of the article, embedding an image from the article, and ending with "Read more" which links to the article. Some wikis make what's called a template of the featured article, for example Template:FA, then simply entering on the main page. But they still have to manually create the text used on the template. See the featured article template at Pandora Hearts Wiki for an example. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:25, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::No worries. Glad I could help. :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:37, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. I'm sorry but in order to be spotlighted through this page wikis need to meet our Spotlight Criteria, which includes having 200 content pages. Please feel free to ask again when you've had a chance to grow the wiki. If you wish, you might also try posting on this page to see if people want to help you add content. Good luck with it! -- Wendy (talk) 05:04, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Where are you man? by the way the above post is me Dmurray1031 00:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC)